Chrono Crusade  A destined meeting one shot
by Mark-John-Green
Summary: A short one shot depicting the meeting of Rosette, her brother and the demon Chrno.
1. Chapter 1

**Chrono Crusade – A destined meeting**

_(1843)_

'_Chrno you haven't seen the last of me!' cried out the winged demon as it was thrown into the fiery pits, his cries of agony echoing throughout the night, even in the thunderous noise of battle the demon's cry was heard over all the fighting in the war between demons. _

'_Hmm, it's about time I got rid of that fool' laughed Chrno, his dark violet hair blowing back in the winds. After re-sheathing his weapon he released his black wings and charged from the skies back into the battle between the devils and the sinners cast from both heaven and hell. _

_He slew over 100 million of his own kind…_

_(1916)_

_Two young children, perhaps 10 years of age wandered aimless through the underground tomb, which stretched for miles in every direction. The younger brother's name was Joshua; he had beautiful blue eyes and light blond hair, like his older sister he was dressed in a white shirt and faded blue shorts. The older sister's name was Rosette, like her brother she had wonderful blue eyes; she had long blond hair which was tinted with a reddish-brown. _

'_Sis how far do you think the exit is?' asked Joshua stumbling slightly, Rosetta stopped to steady her brother and then said_

'_I don't know, let's hope that there is an exit' the turned left down a corridor and the walls were lined with strange symbols and portraits depicting devils and battles. One devil caught their attention, the picture showed a tall devil with large black wings, violet hair and dark crimson eyes. _

'_This is occult'' muttered Joshua in surprise, then inspecting the portrait._

'_Come on bro we don't have all day' Rosette sighed dragging her brother away, her brother loved all that magic stuff, had loads of occult stuff in their room, back at the orphanage. _

_After going down several passages they stumbled across an enormous stone door with a gold glyph upon it. _

'_Hey what's this?' _

'_Don't know, but I don't think it's an exit' replied Rosette pushing at the door, it didn't budge, but the glyph flickered green for a moment. _

'_Hmm, I've seen this before' murmured Joshua brushing his hand against the glyph. It began to glow strongly and Joshua pulled back his hand as he felt a burning stab of pain spread down his hand._

_The huge stone door creaked open and a thick cloud of smoke billowed out of the door. _

'_Well we should check it out, it may be an exit in there' said Rosette peering into the gloom, but seeing nothing. The two of them walked through the door. Inside was a large stone room and at its center was a large stone coffin!_

'_Ahhh! A coffin!' they both cried out jumping back several feet. _

'_Who dares enter? Who dares to awaken me' said a voice from within the room. At first they couldn't see anything but then they spotted a boy about 15 years of age with long violet hair and dark red eyes, he was dressed in an ancient garb and a strange medallion hung from around his neck. He was sitting next to the tomb. _

_The two children felt a horrible chill as he rose to his feet. There seemed to be a great deal of darkness emitting from him._

'_Who are you?' _

'_First tell us who you are' responded Rosette _

'_My name is Chrno and what I am is what you humans call a devil' _

'_What do you mean by a devil?' they asked Chrno, feeling apprehensive._

'_I mean what I mean. A being that you humans fear' he said stepping forward, he slowly got to his feet, but collapsed after taking just a few steps._

'_Damn my chakra is far too low' he muttered angrily, trying to push himself up. _

'_Are you OK mister?' asked Rosette, squatting down in front of Chrno, not knowing the epic tale that their meeting with this boy would bring and how their destinies would be horribly warped._

_/_

A short one shot dedicated to the meeting of Rosette and Chrno from the awesome anime Chrono Crusade.

Thanks for reading Bye!

Nexus Away!


	2. Professional books by nexus darkworld

Mark John Green

(Originally Nexus of Darkworld - But I got locked out of my account)

Hi all,

good to be back

check out my novel on

Also my own website is now up and running: **.com**

Paperback (£9.99) .com/product/paperback/grey-faction-book-one/17296377?productTrackingContext=search_results/search_shelf/center/1

E-book (£3.00) .com/product/ebook/grey-faction-book-one/17347516?productTrackingContext=search_results/search_shelf/center/2

For those of you who are too lazy to click on the link, below is a short preview for you to look at.

(Copyrighted Mark Green 2011, In association with Nexus Darkworld Productions)

NEW NEWS - I've published my second book; a poetry book - its called 'Melodies of a Madman'

Paperback (£4.99) .com/product/paperback/melodies-of-a-madman/17278000?productTrackingContext=search_results/search_shelf/center/1

E-book (£2.00) .com/product/ebook/melodies-of-a-madman/17346953?productTrackingContext=search_results/search_shelf/center/2

'Grey Faction' and 'Melodies of a Madman' will be available in the bookstores in the states in about eight weeks.


End file.
